London Buses route 155
History 7 January 1951: New routes 155B and 155W introduced, running from Wimbledon to Victoria Embankment via South Wimbledon, Colliers Wood, Tooting Broadway, Tooting Bec, Balham, Clapham South, Clapham Common, Clapham North, Stockwell and Kennington, with route 155B running via Elephant & Castle and Blackfriars; and route 155W running via Kennington Road, Lambeth North and Westminster. Upon reaching Victoria Embankment, buses would change number and continue around the loop back to Wimbledon. These routes replaced tram services 4 and 2 (respectively) in their entirety, and replaced services 6 and 8 between Elephant & Castle and Tooting Broadway. 2 May 1951: To reduce confusion among both crews and passengers, both routes were renumbered 155. 18 November 1964: Saturday (after 1200) and Sunday (except for Special Early Journeys) service withdrawn between Elephant & Castle and Embankment. 19 January 1966: Sunday service extended from Wimbledon via Worple Road, Raynes Park, New Malden, Norbiton, Kingston, Hampton Court, West Molesey and Walton-on-Thames to Hersham, replacing route 131. 31 December 1966: Monday-Friday offpeak service withdrawn between Elephant & Castle and Embankment. 25 October 1969: Sunday service withdrawn between Elephant & Castle and Clapham Common (except the Embankment journeys), and between West Molesey and Hersham. Saturday service to Embankment reduced to Special Early Journeys only. 12 May 1973: Sunday service withdrawn, replaced by route 131. 27 October 1984: Withdrawn between Elephant & Castle and Embankment, and instead diverted via Waterloo to Aldwych. 25 October 1986: Converted to one-person operation. Saturday service withdrawn between Elephant & Castle and Aldwych. 21 November 1987: Withdrawn between Elephant & Castle and Aldwych. 28 April 1990: Withdrawn between Stockwell and Elephant & Castle, and instead diverted via South Lambeth Road to Vauxhall. 29 September 1990: Sunday service introduced, partly replacing withdrawn section of route 88. 28 November 1992: Converted to single-deck operation. Withdrawn between Vauxhall and Stockwell. 29 June 1996: Converted to double-deck operation. Extended from Stockwell via Kennington to Elephant & Castle, replacing route 355. 5 January 1997: Sunday service converted to single-deck operation. 29 May 1999: Converted to low floor single-deck operation. Withdrawn between Tooting Broadway and Wimbledon, and instead diverted to St George's Hospital. 1 November 2003: Converted to double-deck operation. Operators Route 155 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 7 January 1951-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *London General/Go-Ahead London: 1 April 1989-present Garages Route 155 has been operated from the following garages: *Clapham (CA): 7 January 1951-25 November 1958 *Merton (AL): 26 November 1958-28 May 1999; 17 June 2000-present *Stockwell (SW): 29 November 1958-5 October 1963; 23 November 1987-26 November 1988; 29 May 1999-16 June 2000; 3 December 2001-13 September 2002 *Norbiton (NB): 23 January 1966-6 May 1973 Route descripton (list of stops served) Possible interchanges are listed in brackets, with routes that are a short distance away denoted with an asterisk (*) Route departing Elephant & Castle *Elephant & Castle / London Road (1, 12, 45, 53, 63, 68, 100, 148, 168, 171, 172, 176, 188, 344, 360, 363, 453, 468, C10, Bakerloo line) *Elephant & Castle Station (35, 40, 133, 136, 196, 333, 343, 415, P5, Northern line, Southeastern, Thameslink) *Newington Butts (196) *Penton Place *Kennington Station (Northern line) *Kennington Road (133, 415) *Camberwell New Road *Oval Station (3*, 36*, 59*, 159*, 185*, 436*, Northern line) *Fentiman Road *Dorset Road *Albert Square *Lansdowne Way (333) *Clapham Road / Stockwell Station (2*, 50, 88, 196*, 345, P5, Northern line, Victoria line) *Union Road (P5) *Clapham North & High Street Stations (Northern line, London Overground) *St Luke's Avenue (322) *Nelson's Row *Clapham Common Station (35, 37, 88, 137, 249, 322, 345, 417, 690, Northern line) *Elms Road / Windmill on the Common *Lynette Avenue (50, 690) *Clapham South Station (355, G1*, Northern line) *Alderbrook Road *Balham New Road *Balham Station (255*, 315*, Northern line, Southern) *Du Cane Court *Upper Tooting Park (249, 319*) *Tooting Bec Station (219, Northern line) *Dafforne Road *Lynwood Road *Broadwater Road *Tooting Broadway Station (57*, 127*, 131*, 219, 264*, 280*, 333*, 355, G1*, Northern line) *Garratt Lane / Tooting Broadway (44, 77, 270, 493) *Fountain Road / Garratt Lane (493, G1) *Cranmer Terrace *Lambeth Cemetery *St George's Hospital (264, 280, 493, G1) Route departing Tooting *St George's Hospital (264, 280, 493) *Nutwell Street (57, 131, 219, G1) *Tooting Broadway Station (44*, 77*, 127*, 270*, 333*, Northern line) *Broadwater Road *Hebdon Road *Lynwood Road *Tooting Bec Station (219, 249*, 319*, Northern line) *Upper Tooting Park *Du Cane Court *Balham Station (255*, Northern line, Southern) *Hildreth Street Market (315) *Balham New Road *Alderbrook Road *Cathles Road *Clapham South Station (355, G1*, Northern line) *Lynette Avenue (50, 690) *Elms Road / Windmill on the Common *Clapham Common Station (35, 37, 88, 137, 322, 345, 417, 690, Northern line) *Nelson's Row *Clapham North & High Street Stations (322, Northern line, London Overground) *Clapham Road / Bedford Road (P5) *Union Road *Stockwell Station (88, 196*, 345, P5, Northern line, Victoria line) *Lansdowne Way (333) *Albert Square *Dorset Road *Fentiman Road *Oval Station (36*, 185*, 436*, Northern line) *Kennington Park (3*, 59*, 133, 159*, 415) *Kennington Road *Kennington Station *Penton Place *Newington Butts (196) *Elephant & Castle Station (12, 35, 40, 45, 53*, 68, 136, 148, 171, 176, 343, 344*, 360*, 453*, 468, C10*, P5, Northern line, Southeastern, Thameslink) *Elephant & Castle / London Road (1, 63, 100, 168, 172, 188, Bakerloo line) Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Elephant & Castle London Road, Elephant & Castle Roundabout, Elephant & Castle, Newington Butts, Kennington Park Road, Clapham Road, Clapham High Street, Clapham Common South Side, Balham Hill, Balham High Road, Upper Tooting Road, Tooting High Street, Garratt Lane, Fountain Road, Blackshaw Road Route departing Tooting Blackshaw Road, Tooting High Street, Upper Tooting Road, Balham High Road, Balham Hill, Clapham Common South Side, Clapham Road, South Lambeth Road, Stockwell Terrace, Clapham Road, Kennington Park Road, Newington Butts, Elephant & Castle, Elephant & Castle Roundabout, London Road Timetable information First bus from Elephant & Castle: 0535 First bus from Tooting: 0530 Last bus from Elephant & Castle: 2356 Last bus from Tooting: 0010 ''Routes 155 and N155 combine to provide a 24-hour service between Elephant & Castle and Tooting Broadway. Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:London General Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Clapham (CA) Category:Merton (AL) Category:Stockwell (SW) Category:Norbiton (NB) Category:Tram replacement routes Category:Buses serving Elephant & Castle Category:Buses serving Kennington Category:Buses serving Stockwell Category:Buses serving Clapham Common Category:Buses serving Clapham South Category:Buses serving Balham Category:Buses serving Tooting Bec Category:Buses serving Tooting Category:Buses formerly serving Wimbledon Category:Buses formerly serving South Wimbledon Category:Buses formerly serving Colliers Wood Category:Buses formerly serving Blackfriars Category:Buses formerly serving Embankment Category:Buses formerly serving Lambeth North Category:Buses formerly serving Westminster Category:Buses formerly serving Raynes Park Category:Buses formerly serving New Malden Category:Buses formerly serving Norbiton Category:Buses formerly serving Kingston Category:Buses formerly serving Hampton Court Category:Buses formerly serving East Molesey Category:Buses formerly serving West Molesey Category:Buses formerly serving Walton-on-Thames Category:Buses formerly serving Hersham Category:Buses formerly serving Waterloo Category:Buses formerly serving Aldwych Category:Buses formerly serving Vauxhall Category:Buses serving London Borough of Southwark Category:Buses serving London Borough of Lambeth Category:Buses serving London Borough of Wandsworth Category:Routes started in 1951